Epilogue, Epilogue!
by nancersBRO
Summary: What happened after the opera that night? An epilogue including all the characters and how their lives are affected. Major Grilo LEMON WARNING possible yaoi
1. Familiar Alley, Familiar Face

Epilogue, Epilogue!

What happened after the opera that night?

Shiloh ignored the flashes from the cameras of the foolish knife addicts and press whores who still thought the graphic opera scenes were an act. As she hastily sat in the back of the car driven by Rotti's chaufer, she tried to ignore her senses and her upset stomach sick from the coppery smell of Nathan's blood that was still thick in the air. "W-where are we going", she asked the driver, her voice trembling. Still no answer. "Maybe he cant talk" she thought, "What if he Rotti took out his vocal chords? I wouldn't put it past him." She wouldn't soon forget the sick things the Largo family was capable of. Shiloh didn't know what was in store for her, and she didn't want to stick around to find out. Swiftly she jumped out of the backseat and landed with a thud on the street shocked that she went unnoticed. It was then that she found herself in a familiar alley. Only this time it was cold, empty, lonely. It was at this moment that she realized she was really alone. She started to sob loudly and collapsed into a heap of garbage.

**GR POV:**

I'm known on the streets for being the sexiest zydrate dealer around. I heard they like the colorful dreads. I can get any woman or man I want, all I gotta do is show em' the glow and they're putty in my hands. But as soon as they get their fix, they leave me by myself without a second thought, and suddenly I'm all alone. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud sob. I rolled my eyes and smirked probably another broke addict egging for a free vial. That I was prepared for, but nothing cold've prepared me for her. A failiar face yet so new. Some how older, more beautiful.


	2. Stay With Me

**Narrator Pov:**

"Kid?" whispered the Graverobber. "Shit kid, I saw the whole thing. Stupid opera's the only thing that plays on TV. What the hell you doing in this alley all alone, shouldn't you be at some after show party?" he asked in a mock tone. Shiloh stifled a laugh, even now he could make her smile. Her voice trembled, a lump formed in her throat as she was barely able to breathe, let alone speak. "It wasn't an act! My repo man father accidentally killed my mother, He's poisoned and imprisoned me for 17 years, Rotti killed my father, Rotti's dead, and lucky me I'm the owner of Geneco!", she spat the information meekly to her only living friend. Was he her friend? He seemed to know Amber pretty well. She was pulled from her thoughts by a stutter of, "Geez kid, I..." he trailed. For once in his life the Graverobber was speechless. So instead of words he opted for action. He silently picked her up princess-style. She clung to him for dear-life. Once again they were riding on the back of a garbage truck, only this time, Shiloh was in his lap. When they arrived at the Wallace mansion Shiloh ran to her room and burst into tears yet again, a mix of salty sadness and Nathan's coppery blood stained the sheets. Shiloh instinctively held her breath when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into her room. "Hey" came a deep voice dripping with sympathy. Shiloh released her breath of course it was just the Graverobber, and he said hey. She realized she would never have another conversation of:

Shiloh!

Yes dad?

Did you take your medicine?

Yes!

Then she would say she was fine and he would tell a lie about how he was going to his office to see a patient. "No more lies, dad" she mumbled into the pillow. "What?" asked the Graverobber. "Nothing.", was all he got as a response. "Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up". As he guided her to the bathroom he politely steeped into the hallway. When he heard the water start he threw down the plastic curtains surrounding her bed and changed the sheets. Moments later, she emerged from the steamy bathroom in a short white nightgown that made the Graverobber's breath catch and his eyes bug. How could someone so sad be so beautiful? Why does she have such an effect me? She's a kid. "What?", she asked curiously. A light blush crept unto his white face as Graverobber realized she'd caught him staring. A wicked grin flashed on Shiloh's face, only for a fleeting moment, but it was enough that he swore he'd do anything to see that smile again. Shiloh slowly walked toward the bed and Graverobber followed. He covered her up and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiled and pulled him closer "Stay with me", she whispered barely audible. "Always", he whispered back. She snuggled closer to him as he wiped away the tears that still remained to streak down her face. "Shh it's okay kid. I'm not gonna leave." His words reassured her and she fell into a deep sleep. He watched as Shiloh's breathing became even and lulled by the feeling of her small body wrapped in his arms, he did something he hasn't done in a long time. Sleep.


End file.
